1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display and a method for producing the same, based on the principle of the electronic tube which utilizes the discharge light emission of at least one of a gas and a light emitting substance enclosed in a formed product made of, for example, a glass material.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the light source, which utilizes the discharge light emission of at least one of the gas and the light emitting substance enclosed in a tube made of glass, includes electronic tubes such as mercury lamps, fluorescent tubes, sodium lamps, carbon arc lamps, zirconium discharge lamps, neon tubes, and flash discharge lamps.
The electronic tube as described above is manufactured, for example, such that an anode bar is fused to one end of a cylindrical glass tube, and then a cathode bar is fused to the other end of the glass tube in a predetermined gas atmosphere (atmosphere containing the gas to be enclosed) to enclosed the predetermined gas in the glass tube.
It is contemplated that such an electronic tube is utilized to display, for example, images and characters at the outdoor.
In such a situation, it is conceived that a large number of electronic tubes are arranged so that the light is selectively emitted from the electronic tubes. However, the respective electronic tubes exist as single members. Therefore, when the large number of electronic tubes are arranged, the scale is inevitably large. As a result, problems arise in that the installation space is enlarged, the wiring operation is complicated, and the production cost becomes expensive.
Under the circumstances, it is expected that the electronic tube itself is allowed to have a miniature size. However, if the electronic tube is miniaturized, then the distance between the anode and the cathode is decreased, and the pressure at the inside of the glass tube is further increased during the light emission. Therefore, it is necessary to increase the strength of the glass tube in association with the miniaturization of the electronic tube.